Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{6}{50}$ as a decimal.
Answer: We can rewrite $\dfrac{6}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{6 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{12}{100} $ $\dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12$